The Immortal Being and the child of fate
by smaster28
Summary: An immortal ancestor of Harry take little harry away from number four Privet Drive as soon as Dumbledore left him there. He along with his elvin mistress raise harry as their own son. The rating will go up in the future. Rated M for violence and sex. The story is being rewritten. New chapter 1 has been posted.
1. Prologue

The Immortal Being and the child of fate

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Prologue

Deep in the Amazonian rain forest there was a place of breath taking beauty. It was a paradise like no other. The heavenly beauty of the place made it seem unreal. A place like this couldn't exist naturally; it was perfect, too perfect.

All the animals both magical and non-magical seemed to inhibit the forest in perfect harmony. A strange thing about the place was the presence of mythic magical creatures and the extinct non-magical ones. Phoenixes of all colours (white, blue, red, black, yellow) resided in one corner of the paradise. Next to them were the dragons. Some of the dragons were three headed dragons. The leader of the dragons was a five headed dragon. The unicorns seemed to be playing around the lake. The lake by itself was simply stunning.

In the centre of the lake was a man who seemed no older than twenty. His hair was jet black and he was fairly tall. His body was muscular but lean. His body was the perfect specimen of the human male. He was lying on the surface of the water observing the night sky. The aquatic animals around him were ignoring his presence completely as if it was a normal and a natural occurrence.

The man seemed to be at peace. His name was Santranium. The utopia he had created in a small corner of earth made him happy. He had lived a tough life. He faced the horrors and atrocities of the universe that were hard to imagine for normal mortals. He was responsible for keeping the darkness in the multiverse at bay. After winning a war which destroyed a couple of lesser universes, he was free to do as he pleased for a few million years till the darkness rose again. He decided to spend some time in one of the lesser universes on the lower planes. He chose a young planet called earth to live on. When he arrived here the life of the planet was in its infancy.

He initially chose to live a secluded life on the lower plane because he didn't want to interact with the deities who controlled and ruled over this universe. They generally stayed on the higher planes in any given universe. On rare occasions they came to the lower planes to mingle with lesser beings such as the mortals and quasi-immortals.

The deities who ruled over the lesser universes generally tended to be egotistical and arrogant. They knew the beings above them rarely bothered about their universe as it is more or less insignificant to them. They also hated the fact that they couldn't travel or visit to a greater universe.

Santranium pitied the fools as they didn't understand that the only difference between the lesser universes and the greater universes were the number of galaxies and dimensions in them. The greater ones had a higher number of galaxies and dimensions while the lesser one had fewer galaxies with 2 to 3 dimensions or planes of existence. Of course life in different universes evolved differently leading to vast differences but that was besides the point. All of these were the derivatives of the first universe from which the entire multiverse originated.

(((o)))

He was a warrior at heart. He missed the thrills of war. Peace didn't suit him but he always managed to adjust to a dull and boring life till the next great battle. He had existed before time began so it didn't really matter to him. He could toy with the concept of time whenever he felt like it. Life and death were a game to him as he could bring the dead back to life.

(((o)))

Currently he was watching over the flow of life in his utopia. He had created the utopia after a small spat with the local deity. This place reminded her how utterly powerless she was in front of him, not that she needed a reminder after he had almost killed her.

In his life Santranium had seen and done many things consider impossible. Temporary or permanently killing immortals was an example of the things he had done. He was the protector of life in the universe. He along with his family members could be considered the first Gods of the universe. Their power ruled supreme. Due to their benevolent nature they generally allowed the life in the multiverse to evolve on its own and never tried to impose their will to dominate lesser beings. From time to time they helped life to prosper from the shadows.

He felt that this earth was an interesting planet. Earth had many different species of varying intelligence living on it. They loved to fight with each other. Initially humans were a lesser species. The lands were ruled by the elves. The dragons, dwarfs along with a few tribes of humans challenged them for power from time to time. The most interesting part was that these species always bonded together without any problem to face a common enemy such as the goblins, orcs, demons and others. He had interactions with all the species at one point or another. He never directly fought in their wars but helped the elves-human-dwarf alliance from time to time giving them advise or some valuable information.

After a devastating war between the elves and the demons both the species were almost wiped out. The race of orcs was completely annihilated as they were mainly used as foot soldiers. Even though the elves won the war their numbers dwindled as they had a very low birthrate. As time went on the humans rose to power. The remaining elves decided to go into hiding.

Santranium erased his existence from the minds of the humans but stayed in touch with other races such as Elves, Dwarfs, Goblins, Dragons, etc. In time the human race bifurcated into people who could wield magic and the people who couldn't. Initially they coexisted peacefully.

He saw many civilizations both magical and non-magical develop and crumble as time passed on. The humans who couldn't wield magic waged a war on the humans that could wield it. His intervention ended the war. He used his powers to completely segregate the two warring factions and avoid pointless life loss. The only reason he had interfered in the conflict was due to the fact that it was started by a deity who wanted to destroy the deity of magic and gain her power. This action caused him to gain attention of the various deities of this universe.

They punished the one responsible for the war. After their initially interaction with Santranium, the local deities decided to ignore his presence.

Santranium's interaction with human race was very limited. To keep the Wizarding world in line every few centuries would reveal himself to a select few individual to train them to be leaders and guide the people in the right direction.

Living on earth he acquired a new hobby, of mating with females. The child borne by these women were devoid of any special power, he made sure of that. His past experience had taught him that power of such magnitude easily corrupts. Long time ago he had to kill his first two kids as they had become power hungry and corrupt. It is a different issue that his father had brought them back to life and properly trained them to become guardians of the multiverse and had renamed them as alpha and omega. This was eons before he came to earth. Now, he made sure his kids were perfectly healthy and only got their mother's power with a small boost.

It had been over six hundred years since he had ventured into a human civilization. It had been over a century since he had gone to his 'home' or now as he referred it as his 'other home'. There were only two humans alive that knew of his existence, they were the Flamels. Nicolas Flamel had been the last student he had taken in. There were quite a few before Nicolas, such as Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, Merlin, etc. all his students turned out to be great witches and wizards. The last witch that bore him a child went by the name of Selena Potter. He had named his child Archibald Potter. 'Potter' after his mother since he didn't require a descendent to carry on his legacy.

(((o)))

Santranium always kept an eye out for interesting events occurring around the world. He could observe each and every event taking place on earth at any given moment in time. He chose to not interfere with the events that reshaped the face earth such as wars, plague, famine, etc. because he knew that it was a part of 'the circle of life'.

The only difference in his life had occurred four centuries ago when he took a beautiful Elvin princess as his mistress. She was one of the few remaining high elves. Her father had given her as a gift to Santranium as his powers were the only thing preventing them from becoming extinct. The elvin princess didn't mind this because from a very young age she had a crush on Santranium.

(((o)))

Two centuries ago Santranium had started creating the utopia that he was currently residing in. He made sure that no external forces; of man or Mother Nature would interfere in his utopia. It was easy for him to create the animals and establish a perfect harmony between them. Life and death of mortals and lower immortals was a game to him. A game he had stopped playing after the last Great War had ended. Now he only created life whenever he felt necessary but never took it. Deep down in his heart he knew that he would not hesitate to kill someone if he deemed it necessary. He knew there was no escape from his past. He didn't want to escape from it. He knew that the things he had done were all necessary to make the multiverse a safer place.

Suddenly, he felt the deities representing fate and destiny descend to the lower plane. The situation intrigued him greatly; the two deities of this universe generally didn't get along with each other. For both of them to descend to a lower plane could mean only one thing, both of them needed to personally oversee an event which had the potential to shape the future of this planet. The last time multiple deities had descended to the lower plane was when the war between the elves and demons took place.

He decided to see what potential planet shaping event was taking place. The thing he saw did pique his interest.

(((o)))

Voldemort had killed Lily Potter and was moving towards little Harry in the cot. Pointing his wand at Harry, Voldemort did the most logical thing a dark wizard could do; he taunted a fifteen month old baby. Little did he know that his own arrogance would be his undoing. The killing curse that he casted on Harry rebounded from a golden shield of ancient magic, invoked by the dying mother to save her baby.

The rebounding killing curse ensured the destruction of Voldemort's body leaving him as a shadow of his former self. A part of Voldemort's soul lactated onto Harry's forehead at the place where the killing curse impacted with the shield. This left a lightning bolt shaped scar on Harry's forehead.

Fate and destiny disappeared leaving little Harry in his cot. Their job of ensuring Harry's survival and temporary destruction of Voldemort was completed.

The infant later on was collected by Rubeus Hagrid and delivered to Albus Dumbledore who was waiting at number Four Privet Drive.

(((o)))

As Santranium saw the event occurring at number four Privet Drive; he felt disappointed by the actions of Dumbledore. Humans were strange creatures to him; they were capable of performing great feats without any expectation of reward at the same time there were humans who would condemn an infant to a lifetime of misery for their personal gains. Lily's death was an example of the former while Albus' intent of placing Harry at the Dursleys was an example of the latter.

Albus had a tough childhood due to Ariana's condition which eventually led to her death later on. His father being imprisoned for extracting vengeance or the death of his mother didn't help him. All these things had made him a bitter and angry young man.

Albus displayed great talent from a very young age. His potential had caught Santranium's attention. There were three things which stopped him from taking Albus under his wing, his dark heart, his arrogance and his hunger for fame.

These were the main reasons for Albus' friendship with Gellert Grindelwald. Both the boys had quite the similar nature. Their childhoods were also similar. The only main difference between the two was that Gellert dwelled in the dark arts from a very young age. In terms of abilities and power, Albus was a shade better than Gellert. The friendship between the two eventually led to love between the two of them. They banded together with the ambition of ruling the world in the name of 'greater good'. They wanted to subjugate the non magical people, magical creatures and the magical people they thought were unworthy to wield the power.

A small disagreement between them while planning for world domination had caused Ariana's death. Her death was the cause of a rift between the two lovers. This caused a small setback to Albus ambition.

In time, Albus went on to become a great wizard, at least in the eye of the people; he was heralded as the next Merlin. He became famous for defeating his estranged lover in a duel. He left Gellert rotting in a prison they had secretly built together. Albus was unhappy with the method Gellert had used to achieve 'the greater good' that they had planned together. Albus fame after putting a stop to Gellert had catapulted him into a position of power in England.

Albus for all his faults was very smart. He never wanted to become the minster of magic but instead he would prefer to manipulate people from behind the scenes. He became the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot only because the position allowed him to control the laws being passed. Though he always thought that he had the best interest of people at heart the decision he made tended to cause many suffering to people he influenced. He took all his decisions with 'the greater good' in mind.

People of England didn't realize that Albus was one of the main reasons of their suffering and sorrows they faced. In his quest for power and desire to achieve 'the greater good', he had taken many wrong decisions in life. The most costly mistake that he had made was to create Voldemort from Tom Riddle. Initially, it wasn't intentional but when Voldemort rose he saw a chance to gain more power and fame by defeating a second dark lord.

As always the case with people having power; Albus had started loving it. He had forgotten that his actions often didn't end in the desired result. Some of the actions he had taken worsened the situation. When Tom Riddle became Voldemort; it resulted in a very high death toll.

Another problem with Albus was that he believed the best in everybody. Santranium knew that there was nothing wrong in given people a second chance; but Albus gave second chances to everybody which was just plain foolish. It was like placing a sword in hand of an assassin, after he failed to kill you the first time.

(((o)))

Santranium had never felt the need to interfere in one of Albus' diabolical schemes but the future he foresaw for little Harry without his intervention was tragic to say the least. Poor kid had lost his parents because of Albus' grand plan and now he was going to a raised as cannon fodder.

Santranium instantly made up his mind to raise little harry as his son. After all Harry was his distant descendent. In an instant he was standing outside on number Four Privet Drive. He was completely invisible to the three people present on the lawn, namely Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Rubeus Hagrid. As they left, he picked up the sleeping baby and vanished. Just to spite Albus, he sent the bundle of blanket along with the letter written by Albus to the headmaster office at Hogwarts. He added a note for Albus to read.

(((o)))

Late at the night when Albus returned to his office after the celebration, he was surprised to see a blanket on his table with a note on top of it. He picked up the note and read

'You have been very naughty boy Albus. A doorstep is not the place where you should keep a baby. You had your chance to meddle with people's lives now it's my turn. Harry will be staying with me. Even if you try your best you won't be able to find me. Let us play a game; if you can manage to find Harry before his eleventh birth you can have him back. Are you up for the challenge?'

Reading the note sent shivers down Albus' spine. Albus was really stumped. He just sank into his chair.

(((o)))

Santranium arrived at his other home. It was a gigantic castle on a floating piece of land above the Indian Ocean. The castle was humongous. It was probably larger than some of the smaller countries in the world. He originally had created the castle for the purpose of providing a sanctuary to those who needed it. Now, only his beautiful Elvin mistress Satele lived here. As soon as he entered, he was greeted by her.

Satele had a pale complexion. Her skin was milky white. Like all elves she had pointy ears. She hand long wavy free flowing black hair. Her breasts were quite large. She was surprised to see a child in Santranium's hands.

Santranium explained the situation to Satele. She was stunned by the fact that a mere human mother could pull off a feat involving such a high level of magic to save her son from certain death. The high elves generally thought that humans were very inferior creatures.

Satele was excited when Santranium told her that they would be raising Harry as their son. She had been pestering him for a long time to make her a mother. Even though they did the deed, he never impregnated her. For some odd reason he didn't want to get her pregnant.

Santranium moved his index finger over the cursed scar in a circular manner destroying the Horcrux. As soon as Voldemort's soul was destroyed, Harry woke up with a start and started crying at top of his lung. Just a look from Santranium was enough to clam young Harry immediately. Santranium gave Harry to Satele and told her to breast feed him.

Satele without hesitating for a movement disrobed, exposing her lovely breasts to Santranium and Harry. Harry instincts took over latched on to her right breast and started sucking for all its worth. Seeing this Santranium laughed. She looked up at Santranium; shaking her left breast said, "There is enough milk in here for the both of you." Laughing still harder Santranium said "after he goes to sleep".

Santranium joined Satele in bed after putting little Harry to sleep. "Why don't you work on creating a little brother or sister from him?" she questioned.

(((o)))

Dumbledore was very worried. He couldn't think of anyone who was capable of kidnapping Harry and challenging him. 'No one knew that the Dursley's were related to Lily Potter other than the Marauders and Severus. He knew that Severus would never betray him and the Marauders weren't in a position to take Harry he had made sure of it. None of them would openly challenge him.' The main question troubling him was 'Who? How? Why?'

(((o)))

Santranium appeared in front of the wizard's bank Gringotts, as he believed that it is extremely rude for a person to enter someone's home without knocking. Gringotts and its various branches were the only place the goblins could call 'home' after the wars against the wizards.

Santranium loosely used the term 'war' when he referred to the fighting between the goblins and humans for him they were just small skirmishes. For him the concept of war was completely different than that of normal earthling. The wars between the elves and demons came close to what he would call a battle. The people of this planet earth had never seen a 'true war'. He knew that a real war could decimate an entire planet in mere seconds. He himself had destroyed many galaxies during the wars he had fought. He had restored most of them later, after all life from them had been cleansed.

Santranium knocked on the front door. A goblin opened a small slit in the door and stated that the bank was closed for the night. For conducting any business he should return tomorrow within the banking hours.

Santranium was amused by the antics of the goblin. He decided to have some fun with the goblins. He just laughed and said, "I just knocked the door as it is always polite to knock on the door before entering someone's home. I can go where ever I feel like going, you can't stop me from going anywhere I want to go." The goblin snarled back, "You can't force fully enter Gringotts foolish human." Appearing on the other side of the door Santranium said, "I am not a human."

The goblin guards charged at him with their weapons drawn, just when the goblin guards were going to attack him, he froze them in time. Some of the goblins were frozen in mid air with their swords reaching near his neck; most of them were frozen trying to pierce his stomach with their spears. All the armed goblins tried to move but they just couldn't budge. Santranium smiled at the goblins predicament, their race had become arrogant in recent times. He just walked away from the guard towards an older goblin. "I am not afraid of you", said the older goblin trembling in fear. Taking pity on the old goblin, he said "I am not here looking for a fight. Sorry if I scared you Recngur. I am here just to have a little chat with King Ragnuk the third and Sharptooth."

"How did you know my name? Who are you? Why do you want to see them?" Recngur inquired feeling a little brave. "Aren't you full of questions little one. It doesn't matter who I am or how I know your name, the reason for seeking the other two is purely business and the matter cannot wait till morning." Santranium chuckled back.

The scared Recngur ran to get King Ragnuk and Sharptooth. As Sharptooth was the first to arrive. He walked up to Santranium and politely asked, "Sir you wished to see me? May I inquire the purpose of the meeting?"

"This is regarding the Potter's account. You are their manager right?" Santranium asked him. "Sir it is our bank policy that we don't discuss our client details with anyone other than the said client." Sharptooth said fearing for his life.

King Ragnuk recognized Santranium for the goblin legends or what he believed to be legends, told to him by his predecessor. He bowed to Santranium. "How can the goblin nation be of service to you my Lord?" asked Ragnuk said still bowing his head. "Arise Ragnuk. I was hoping that you would know who I am, save me some time from explaining it. I don't require the service of the goblin nation, just your bank. I want you to seal the account of the Potter to all but Harry Potter. Keep Albus Dumbledore and his lackeys out of his accounts." Santranium ordered the goblin king. "It shall be done my Lord. What about their wills?" Ragnuk inquired. "I am under the impression that they didn't have any wills. Harry as their sole heir would inherit everything at the age of eleven." Santranium stated. "They don't my Lord." Sharptooth interjected.

The other goblins were stunned by Ragnuk's actions. Santranium turned to Sharptooth, "You manager will be managing the Potter account. I want you to invest their money in companies and business ventures that you think are profitable. I know how business minded you goblins are nowadays and I have no time for such trivial things. You will receive a small portion of the profits." Hearing this Sharptooth's eyes lit up.

Just for show Santranium disappeared for the bank in a blinding flash of light. The frozen goblins fell down with a thud. They all turned to Ragnuk for an explanation. All he said was that they had been very lucky to be still alive.

(((o)))

Santranium arrived directly into the bed room and saw Harry was still asleep in his new cot. His body had changed a little. He had become a little taller and healthier than before. He knew that Satele's milk would change Harry's body.

Satele was sprawled on the bed completely naked. She too was sleeping peacefully, partially covered by a satin bed sheet. He joined her in bed without disturbing her.

(((o)))

Next morning, Dumbledore had called a meeting of the order of phoenix's most trusted members. They included Minerva McGonagall, Alastor Moody, Severus Snape, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle and Sturgis Podmore.

Dumbledore told them what had happened to Harry. Severus Snape started blaming Sirius Black for Harry's disappearance. "Sirius Black couldn't have done it. He is in a ministry holding cell after he killed Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles late last night. I want all of you to go and try to find out anything you can about Harry's disappearance. Go now, we must hurry. Harry must be placed at number four Privet Drive for his own safety." Dumbledore implored in a grandfatherly tone.

"I don't think this person wants to hurt Harry. He could have just killed him on the spot at number four Privet Drive." Moody voiced his thoughts. Some of them agreed with him. "It is for the Greater Good." Was all Dumbledore told them. "A dark family could raise him to be the next dark lord or something similar. Go now. Find Harry by any means necessary."

Ever one except Severus Snape left immediately. "I want to ask you a favor sir," he said to Dumbledore. "Ask, my boy what do you want?" Dumbledore inquired. "I want Sirius Black to be locked up in Azkaban for good, without any form trial. I don't want that thing to escape by bribing the officials." He spat out the word thing with great venom. "Consider it done my boy."

(((o)))

Dumbledore was in a very bad mood. All is attempts to locate Harry were failing. Even the book of magical records wasn't able to locate him. What worried Dumbledore was the fact that the book of records was showing Harry's address as 'Doorstep of No. 4 Privet Drive.' He knew only very powerful magic was capable of doing such a thing. The magic needed to accomplish such a task was even beyond his capability. He reckoned that the person that kidnapped Harry performed some sort of dark ritual to prevent the book of record from finding Harry's address as no one alive could be stronger than him.

He decided to quickly leave the Department before any more unspeakables arrived. He had stunned and obliviated the two presently on duty. Thinking of all the things he had to do in the name of greater good. He finally came to the conclusion that the entire world was trying to stop him from creating a better place for all the wizards.

(((o)))

Santranium was laughing at Dumbledore's though process. He decided to mess with some other plans of Dumbledore. Especially the fate he had planned for the Longbottoms. His plans to gain the riches of the Blacks and some other wealthy families were also going down the drain soon.

Harry's future for now was secured. He had removed the mark of Fate from Harry. The stupid mark indicated the Harry was her child or her chosen one.

(((o)))

Somewhere in the upper realm, the realm of Gods of this universe, Fate was furious. She had lost her child. She wasn't a heartless bitch as many made her out. She always gave her children the tool needed to overcome the obstacles they had to face in their life. She hadn't expected Santranium to interfere in her plans. She knew the consequences of trying to stop him from doing something. The last time she had a direct confrontation with him she almost died. She was supposed to be immortal but that wouldn't stop Santranium from killing her. She owed her life to the elder Gods. They had requested Santranium to spare her life. In exchange he could have a wish granted by them.

Santranium's response was to laugh at their proposal. He told the Gods he would spare Fate just because they made him laugh and just left her alive. Fate was astonished that the Elder Gods didn't retaliate to Santranium's insult. Then she realized how lucky she was as Santranium must be a being higher than the Elder Gods of this universe.

From then on she never interfered in Santranium's life. She had learnt her lesson. So she decided to calm down, as getting angry wasn't going to solve anything. She grudgingly conceded that she had lost Harry Potter to Santranium. She knew that if he got involved he would get the job done one way or the other. She pitied Dumbledore as he had no idea what he was up against.

(((o)))

"Severus my boy, I have put Sirius in Azkaban as you had asked me. Barty will not give him a trial and he will rot in the maximum security wing for the rest of his life. Are you happy now?" Dumbledore inquired.

"How many times I have told you not to call me your boy?" Severus said with a smile. "As for the Sirius in Azkaban thing I am very happy. I will be dancing naked all night long. That mutt got what he deserved. Too bad Peter died for no good reason. Sirius could have been sent to Azkaban for betraying the Potters. That would have been icing on the cake." Severus said with a bigger smile on his face and left the office.

Dumbledore was happy seeing that at least something was going according to the plan. Little did he know that even this plan was foiled.

(((o)))

Sirius was fuming and cursing his luck. He was put into a high security cell for betraying the Potters, killing Peter and those 12 muggles. He almost wished that he had killed Peter. Peter turned out to be much smarter than he could think was possible for that no good rat. Since he knew he was already in Azkaban he wasn't going to get a trial.

He was really depressed that he was the cause of James and Lily's death. The more he thought about it, he couldn't think of a reason why he gave James the idea to switch the secret keeper at the last movement.

He hoped that at least Harry would be safe with Dumbledore. Sirius was pulled out of his musing by the passage of a Dementor.

Suddenly the Dementor stopped in mid glide and Sirius felt something strange pass over him. He turned around to see a tall man with jet black hair standing there wearing muggle casuals leaning against the wall. Sirius was pretty sure that man wasn't there a second ago.

Before Sirius could say a word Santranium spoke, "Hi Sirius, I am here to help you. You don't need to know my name. I can get you out of Azkaban in a jiff, if you agree to follow my simple terms."

Sirius's eyes lit up hearing this but he knew that such an offer would come at a great price. But right now he was ready to make a deal with the devil for his soul to get out of this hell hole. The irony of the statement wasn't lost to him.

Santranium chuckled a little, "I won't be taking your soul, so don't worry about it." Sirius was alarmed that this fellow could read his mind without looking into his eyes. He hadn't even felt a probe on his occlumency shield.

"If I want I can read anyone's mind, nothing can stop me from doing it." Santranium informed Sirius.

"What are your terms?" Sirius inquired.

"They are quite simple. First you have to live a life of anonymity for 12 years. You cannot contact anyone you know during the time period. Second you can only meet Harry when I permit you to meet him. Don't worry Harry is with me and he is safe. Third you will have to leave England for 12 years"

"Who are you and how did you become Harry's Guardian?" asked Sirius getting agitated.

"Well I collected Harry from number four Privet Drive where Dumbledore left him on the door step in middle of the night. As for who I am it is none of your concerns. I will give you a new name and alter your appearance. You shall be given a house in a country of your choosing."

"How could Dumbledore think of leaving Harry with them? What is in it for you? No stranger helps someone for free." Sirius asked after he calmed down. Right now he wanted to rip Dumbledore into two for leaving Harry at someone's door step.

"For now, I am happy with just foiling Dumbledore's great plans. Plus, the reason I asked you to remain anonymous is because I will leave a copy of you in Azkaban so that no one gets suspicious."

"Can you really do that? I thought it was impossible to do such a thing." said Sirius. He looked at his cell door and notice the Dementor was still there but he couldn't feel its presence, a drop of water was frozen in mid air. Then Sirius realized that man in front of him had stopped time. He had done another thing that he was impossible to achieve. All Sirius could ask was "Are you God?"

"Not exactly but you can consider me to be something similar. You can think of me as a supernatural being." Santranium told Sirius.

"Okay, I agree to your terms if you allow me to see Harry before I leave England." As soon as Sirius said this, he felt Azkaban melted all around him. Sirius was now standing in the most beautiful place he could imagine. The place was beautiful beyond his wildest dreams.

"Welcome to my humble home. Harry will be brought here shortly." The next thing that Sirius saw stunned him further. A beautiful Elvin maiden was floating towards him carrying a sleeping baby. After some time he recognized that the baby in the Elvin woman's arms was Harry. He was sleeping peacefully.

He took Harry in his hands and held him for a minute before handing him over to the beautiful women.

"Okay, so where do you want to go now? Chose carefully for the next twelve years you will be living there." Santranium asked Sirius.

After some thought Sirius said, "I will go to India. It has a rich magical culture. The people there are open minded. I would be able to live there without any problem." Santranium smirked at Sirius and said, "I know that isn't your real reason for going to India. Good Bye, have a nice life there. See you in twelve years."

With that Sirius appeared in a small cottage in the magical district of India. Since it was early in the morning he decided to check the neighborhood. When he was about to leave the house his appearance changed. His stature was altered, his skin colour changed to match the Indian skin tone. He got a new set of memories. His name now was Jeetan Patel. He felt weird with the addition of the new memories. His animagus form changed to a cute white cat. He wasn't on speaking terms with his new family before they had died when they were touring England. They were killed in a death eater attack. The irony of the situation wasn't lost to him as most of his real family members were death eaters. It seemed he was living in a small magical village in India and had decent amount of money.

(((o)))

Dumbledore was getting more worried day by day. It had been four days since Harry's disappearance. All his effort to locate Harry had failed so far. His attempts of getting control of the Potter's account had failed. The fake will that he had masterfully created was easily detected as fake by goblins. He couldn't understand how the foolish goblins managed to detect the forgery.

He reasoned the person behind Harry's kidnapping took over the Potter's accounts. But that didn't explain the reason for him being denied access to vaults of other families like the Black or Prewett account.

He was getting really desperate as time went by and in his desperation he decided to ask the Ministry of magic and the general public for help.

(((o)))

The next day all the magical people of Britain were waking up to the news of the kidnapping of their savior. The entire auror force was combing through entire Britain.

Coincidentally, after a hard days search auror Frank Longbottom invited his colleagues for dinner to his house. At dinner the Longbottom manor was attacked by death eaters. The aurors were able to capture all the attacking death eaters.

**A/N: 1) This is a rewrite of my first story. **

**2) Please review.**

**3) This chapter has been rewritten so there might be some discrepancies with the latter chapters till they are corrected.**

**4) The story is being edited by ****armahgeddon**


	2. Diagon Alley

**Pre-Hogwarts Preparation**

**Diagon Alley**

Near ten years had passed since Harry was taken in by Santranium. He had grown to into a handsome boy. His physic was such that even older girls and women would fall for him. He had become a powerful wizard. Well powerful for his age any way. From the age of seven he had trained with Santranium and Yente. Santranium hadn't trained him in any advanced magic yet but he had thought Harry the basics. Santranium was teaching Harry magic in its purest form. No foolish wand waving like the modern wizards did today. Due to this size of Harry's magic core was at the level of an average Hogwarts graduate. Harry had a white and blue ice phoenix as a familiar.

Santranium was waiting for Harry down stairs in a form of an eleven year old. Yesterday a Hogwarts letter for harry was delivered to number four Privet Drive. Harry Knew the he would have to go to Hogwarts eventually. The real surprise for him was that Santranium would also be coming to Hogwarts with him as a student under an assumed name. Even though he had live with Santranium for ten year, Santranium's power would still amaze him. Santranium was now Sontium Claudius Ambrosius. It took Santranium a second to create family history of the 'Ambrosius' family. They were supposed to be a very rich, powerful and reclusive Pureblood family. They were well respected and feared in the Pureblood society.

"We will be going to Diagon alley today Harry. I already sent your acceptance letter to Dumbledore along with mine." Sontium told harry. "Okay, but won't that leave Yente alone." Harry asked. "Nope she will be alright." Was Sontium's only reply, before teleporting them out side Leaky Cauldron. This would be the first time that Harry would be entering the 'Wizarding' world. He was living in the magical world created by Santranium.

They both entered Leaky Cauldron simultaneously. It wasn't crowded. There were a few patrons there eating breakfasts and drinking. Harry walked causally in to the pub. Sontium move like an aristocrat, it was as if he was gliding on the floor. The bar tender looked at the two kids. He knew they must be wealth by the manner in which they dressed. His paid no attention to their faces and went back to work.

Sontium took Harry to the back of the pub to the entrance of Diagon alley. The wall automatically opened up to allow them entrance. First we will head to Gringotts. We'll have to activate the potter accounts."Sontium informed harry. "Do we have to?" inquired Harry. "Not really your family's wealth is safe at Gringotts. But you will have to claim it by the age of seventeen. The goblins are handling your finance. It would be polite to go and meet them at least." "All right we will go." Harry gowned.

Harry really wanted to get a wand. He really didn't need a wand but Santranium had told him that his real magical training would begin after he acquired a focus. The wand brought from Ollivanders would be used as a blue print to make his own wand. He was planning to observe the different wand in the stores to make his own master piece.

As they neared Gringotts Harry saw the snowy white building, near the intersection of Knockturn Alley and Diagon Alley. It towers over all neighbouring shops. As they entered bank Harry notices that the outer door was made out of Bronze while the inner one was made of silver. The main floor is paved with marble and had long counters stretching along its length.

They walked towards an empty counter. 'Hello Ragnok, we will like to see sharptooh (the potter account manager)' Sontium spook in perfect gobbledegook. Ragnok was surprised to see a human speak their language so fluently. The other wizards and witches near by turned to see the identity of the young man. They saw the Ambrosius' family crest on the cape; signifying that the young man was an heir to an ancient and noble house. Seeing the crest they decide to carry on with their work.

Ragnok inquired, 'who are you and what's your business with sharptooh?' Harry stepped forward. Ragnok immediately recognized the heir of the Potter fortune. Realizing the other person the might be Santranium, Ragnok bowed to him and said 'Right away sir, I will take you my self.' As he was leaving the counter he ordered Griphook to take over for him.

The situation got everyone's attention in the bank. The human were surprised that the goblin bowed down to a human child. The goblins were surprised that the floor manager was bowing to a human child and leaving his counter to escort them. The wizards and witches present knew that the Ambrosius family was powerful but to see a top Gringotts' goblin bow to the family's heir was something else.

As they entered sharptooh's office Ragnok bowed again to Santranium and left. Sharptooh recognized the Potter heir as Harry looked just like his father and grand father before him. He also realized that the person with Harry might be Santranium and bowed to him. "Hello Mr. Sharptooh my name is Harry Potter. I have been told that you are handling my accounts." Harry softly stated. "Yes Mr. Potter I am handling the Potter account. Albus Dumbledore had tried to take over your family account but we prevented such a travesty to occur. Here are the papers just sign on the dotted line and you will gain your family fortune." "Call me Harry; Mr. Potter sounds too formal for my liking. I am not here to take control of my account. I was here to meet the person in charge of my account. You are doing a very good job so far. Please carry on in the same manner to increase the Potter fortune."

With that he stood up and left the room along with Sontium leaving a stunned Sharptooh behind. As they left the bank Sontium said to Harry, "Come let go to Ollivanders."

Harry got excited hearing this and started walking fast in the direction of the store. It was the last shop and was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair. Harry felt strange. This was quite anticlimactic to what he had expected the store to be. He swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped. Sontium was unaffected by it as he could sense Mr. Ollivander's presence behind them. An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. "Hello," said Harry awkwardly. "Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy. "Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand; eleven inches, pliable. A little more powerful than normal and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes. He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Sontium.

"Hello, I am not sure we have met before." Ollivander said. "My name is Sontium Claudius Ambrosius. My family doesn't purchase wands. We make our own wand." Sontium replied. "Ah yes. I have heard about your family. The wand made by the witches or wizards them self are the best possible match but sadly wand crafting and wandlore is not known to many. So why are you here then if you don't need a wand?" Ollivander asked. "I am here with Harry. He needs to get his first wand." Sontium stated.

"Well, now - Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?" "Er - well, I favor my right-handed but I am ambidextrous," said Harry. "Hold out your arms. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to fingers, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand. Unless it is self made of course" Ollivander added the last part looking at Sontium.

Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one Beechwood and dragon heartstring; nine inches, nice and flexible just take it and give it a wave." Harry took the wand and studied it for a minute before waving it around. But Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once. "Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try -" Harry tried - but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander. "No, no -here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on and try it out." Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become. "Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

The wand had some reaction to Harry. But Mr. Ollivander was not satisfied with it. He tried the entire wand present in the store before accepting defeat. Harry was casually studding each and every wand. He was confident enough that he could make a wand for him self. "May I buy the holly and phoenix wand?" Harry inquired of Sontium. He nodded. He paid seven Galleons for his wand.

Mr. Ollivander turned to Sontium and inquired, "May I see your wand? It has been a long time since I have seen a self made wand." Sontium decided to have some fun. He flicked is wrist in an elegant manner and a black wand appeared in his hand. He gave his wand to Mr. Ollivander who could only stare at it in complete shock. All his life he hadn't seen any thing like this. The wand itself was beautiful. The carvings on it were done masterfully. They were better than his own. The most surprising part was that the wand was made out of mythical materials.

These materials were considered to be legend and folklore. The wood was for 'eldar' the tree of life. The core was a fusion of a tail feather of the royal phoenix, the blood of the king of dragons (the five headed dragon), the essence of all the five elements. They were in the state of perfect harmony fused inside a true philosophers' stone. Mr. Ollivander just handed the wand back without uttering a word. With that Sontium and Harry left the store to allow Mr. Ollivander to contemplate what he had seen.

Harry decided to go to Flourish & Blotts to get their course books. As he entered the store he removed his book list:

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

He was ready to browse the store to get the books when Sontium entered and beckoned the shop keeper towards him. The shop keeper noticing Sontium's attire answered his call. "Get two sets of first year course books." Sontium ordered. "Right away sir." The shop keeper bowed and left to get the required books. Sontium's new attitude intrigued Harry. The two families present in the store looked towards the kids who had just entered the store and ordered the shop keeper around as if the owned the place. Lord Greengrass recognized the family crest of the Ambrosius family. He was surprised that an Ambrosius' family member would be going to Hogwarts. He saw a chance of forming an alliance with the family.

The second family present was surprised by the arrogant attitude of the young wizard. The Grangers were contemplating weather to send Hermione to a school with such type of people. Hermione seemed a little scared as she was use to being bullied around. The other girls teased her about her hair and her front teeth. As the family was approaching the counter Hermione tripped and fell as she couldn't carry the entire book load at once. Harry bent down and started collecting books for Hermione.

The shop keeper had arrived with Sontium's order. He placed it on the counter and said, "that will be total five Galleons sir." Sontium gave him ten and told him to keep the change. Mean while Harry and Hermione had gotten acquainted with each other. Sontium had already made an impression on the Greengrass family. He decided to impress the Grangers now. He introduced himself to the Grangers in a very polite manner. He shook hand with Mr. Granger while kissed Mrs. Granger's hand.

They had a small talk with the Grangers before Harry and Sontium departed for the store. The conversation made the completely change their mind about the young man. Hermione seemed happy that she had made two new friends. The Lord Greengrass who saw the entire exchange made up his mind of forming an alliance with the Ambrosius family as they too seemed to a neutral wizarding family.

The apothecary shopping went without an incident. Harry got him self the top of the line potion making kit for himself and Sontium. The telescope he bought was also top notch.

Finally the both went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Madam Malkin, a squat witch who wears mauve robes. As they entered the store Sontium's eye was caught by a pink haired beauty. She was a Hogwarts seventh year. Her name was Nymphadora Tonks. She preferred to be called by her surname and would hex any one calling her first name. Sontium saw her life history and decide to befriend her as she had no real friend. Her metamorphmagus power seemed to attract a lot of unwanted attention.  
He went up to Tonks who was looking at the new dresses and said "hello, are you a Hogwarts Student too Miss?" "Tonks, you may call me Tonks little squirt. And yes I am a seventh year student." "Well it's not polite to call some one you don't know a little squirt Miss Tonks. I am Sontium Claudius Ambrosius of the Ambrosius family." Sontium stated keeping his voice soft and polite. Tonks paled after hearing this she had insulted a heir to an ancient and most noble family. She apologized quickly. "It is alright Miss Tonks. I wasn't threatening you. I was just introducing myself. As I stated before it was impolite to call name to a stranger." he offered her a hand of friendship. She gladly accepted it. She desperately wanted people to be friend with her not because of her ability but for who she truly was.

After completing their shopping and exchange good byes with Tonks they left the store. Sontium teleported them home.

Author's note: - 1) Harry looks similar to his father and grand father. The only difference is that he is lot healthier. The famous scar is missing as Santranium removed the horcrux. The elvin traits acquired by him made his body more flexible, durable and stronger.

2) The description of the stores in Diagon alley is taken from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.

3) Sontium is an assumed identity of Santranium to go to Hogwarts School.

4) The pairing isn't decided yet.

Please review.


	3. Hogwarts Express

**Hogwarts Express **

Author's note: ladysavay – Harry is almost an eleven year old kid. He is living with one of the most powerful being in the universe. So why would he need money? He is not pampered but usually gets all the things he needs. He knows about the Potter fortune in general. He also knows that his fortune is growing in the hands of the goblin so why should he bother activating the Potter's account? He will activate the account when he gets older.

*********************Harry's room *******************************

Harry was busy studding a book on wandlore that Santranium gave him last night. The wand that he had acquired from Ollivander's store was lying on the table with rest of the purchase completely untouched. The book on wandlore and wand making was very fascinating and complex at the same time.

Harry was finally ready to make his own wand. He knew where to find the materials he needed for his wand. He had studied all the necessary runes for the book. Santranium's teaching him the basics of magic had made reading and studding the complicated runes simple.

The first step in making a wand was to collect all the required materials. He made a list of the materials needed:

A phoenix feather more specifically from his familiar.

A hair of a high elf (Yente's hair).

A vial of his own blood.

A block of wood for the elder.

After acquiring the materials he set to make is own wand. He used wandless magic to shape the wood, fuse the cores and inscribe runes on the wand. He pored a tremendous amount of magic into his finished wand. It wasn't any where as elegant as Sontium's wand but it seemed perfect to him.

Santranium saw Harry's wand and was impressed with Harry's work. The wand he had made was quite powerful. The feel was a little rough since Harry wasn't experienced in wand making. He corrected the problem in an instant. Now Harry's wand seemed to have a glow around it.

************** Headmaster's office Hogwarts***************

Dumbledore was looking at Harry's acceptance letter. He was happy that the boy would be coming to Hogwarts. He started making plans to manipulate the boy and get him under his thumb. But first he needed to get all the information about his upbringing. He planed to meet Harry when he would be shopping at Diagon alley. The boys mind should be like am open book to him. He placed his spies through out Diagon alley. (Dumbledore wasn't aware that harry had already bought his stuff. Only six people were aware of Harry's presence. Ollivander was too shocked to inform Dumbledore about Harry's wand)

The second acceptance letter that had caught Dumbledore's eyes was that of Sontium Claudius Ambrosius. He had heard of the Ambrosius family. They were rich and were powerful. They usually didn't like to mingle with other wizards. So naturally the heir of the family to becoming to Hogwarts was very surprising.

Dumbledore started making plans to get the Ambrosius heir under his control. He knew that the best way to impress a young mind was to save him from a dangerous situation. Well an accident could be easily arranged in Hogwarts. He could even try and fool the kid into thinking that he owed him a life-debt. Finally things are looking bright.

*********************Santranium's other home*******************************

Santranium was enjoying the situation. He was spending some quality time with Yente. His new persona of Sontium would be causing a lot of havoc in the wizarding world and last but not the least he had a new woman to woo. He had seen Tonks' heart. It was pure but scared. She had suffered a lot of pain and hardships. The situation if her mother also didn't help her. The main problem in her life was that she didn't have any friends. He would be changing her life soon.

Yente had grown fond of Harry. She had raised him as her child. She was going to miss him. She knew about Santranium new love interest and she had no problems with it. Thought without the two of them around her life was going to be boring again.

Harry was busy studding for his upcoming year at Hogwarts. He had browsed the entire course book. To his surprise they were very easy. Even though he had never cast a spell in his live using a wand or otherwise he could get all the spells he tried in one go. He reasoned his training with Santranium had some thing to do with it. The way he understood the basic principles of magic helped him understand the theory in his books. Some of the things in the book were absolutely rubbish according to him. He himself could do things mention that couldn't be done let alone what Santranium and Yente were capable of doing.

*********************King's Cross Station*******************************

On the 1st of September Harry and Sontium teleported to King's Cross station at 11 o' clock wearing casual non-magical clothes; they perfectly blended in with common non-magical people. Their luggage was shrunken and in their pockets. Before leaving their home Sontium had change the appearance of Harry's familiar into a white owl. Harry had already sent her to Hogwarts.

Harry noticed a large family of red heads lingering around the entrance. The elder children were getting agitated. The young girl and the mother were scanning the station for someone. They casually strolled passed the family to the barrier between platform 9 and 10. While pass the family Sontium winked at the pair of twins standing there. As the passed the barrier their cloths transformed it to silk robes. Both of their robes had their respective family crest on them indicating that they were heirs to the most ancient and noble houses. The red head twins followed them through the barrier. They were impressed by the transformation of clothes. They introduced them selves as Fred and George Weasley. After a little chit chat they left to find to find their friend Lee Jordan.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Harry and Sontium walked down the platform in search of a suitable compartment. They passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Mum, I've lost my toad again." "Oh, Neville," they heard the woman sigh.

They pressed on through the crowd until they found Tonks sitting alone in a compartment. Harry wanted to go further and find Hermione but Sontium told him to have patience. She would be coming to meet him. The compartment door was locked with a moderately strong locking charm. Sontium knocked on the door. "Go away." Was Tonks only reply. Sontium unlocked the door and entered the compartment followed by Harry. "Well Miss. Tonks a beautiful girl like you shouldn't be sitting alone sulking," Sontium told Tonks. "How did a couple of first years break my locking charm?" Tonks inquired smiling. "A locked door wasn't going to keep me away from you gorgeous. By the way; all locked door can be open with the correct unlocking spell. You should know this by now you will be starting your seventh year a Hogwarts now." Sontium chided the last part in a very playful manner. Tonks burst out laughing at this statement. "No. What I really meant was how could a first year know an unlocking spell for such a complex locking charm?" Tonks asked again. "Oh! So that what it was. A complex locking charm. I did wonder why did it take you a couple of seconds to unlock the door." Add Harry playfully. Tonks sent a mock glare towards Harry and decided to drop the subject.

Tonks for the first time in her life was truly happy. She seemed to have real friend. Her childhood had been tough. Growing up she didn't have any friends for children her age thought that she was a weirdo. At Hogwarts her metamorphmagus abilities attracted a lot of boys towards her while all the girls would glare daggers at her.

Harry bought a lot of stuff from the food trolley and shared with Sontium and Tonks. Hermione entered the compartment searching for Neville's toad. Actually Neville's toad was just any excuses for her to look for her first two true friends. She was accompanied by Neville. Neville didn't over react seeing Harry Potter in the compartment. After the introduction Neville asked weather they had seen his toad Trevor.

"Well no toad has crossed our paths yet. If one does I will tell you. But you should put a leash or collar so an older student can summon it for you. A living creature cannot be summoned" Tonks explained to Neville.

"Well you are looking for the toad in the wrong place. They like cool dark and damp area so you should check the toilets or you can wait he would come back to you eventually." Sontium told Neville. Neville decided to wait it out.

Just then three boys entered the compartment. The middle one was a pale blond boy. He was looking at Harry with a lot of interest. "Are you gay or something looking at Harry like that." Sontium voiced his opinion. "What! You should know I date only girls." Harry told the kid.

The pale kid was turning redder by the minute. Tonks having seen Lucius Malfoy knew that this must be his son. Malfoy like a well rehearsed speech started "So s it true? That Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" Harry just looked at him uninterested.

He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards. "Are they humans or some ape human hybrid?" asked Harry.

"Oh, they are Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly without understanding the meaning of Harry's question. The others in the compartment started laughing. Noticing that he was being ignored he said, "My name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Cut your yapping and get to the point. I have better things to do the listens to your gloating." Harry told Malfoy. He really hated people like Malfoy.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there," Said Malfoy. He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it. "I think I can tell who the wrong sorts are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.

Draco was turning red with anger. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like them.

The temperature of the room started to drop. "Calm down Harry, the fool is not worth it not yet anyway." Sontium said in a shooting voice calming Harry down.

"Malfoy you should watch your mouth when you are in our presence. I am not really interested in dealing with your type of people. Consider your self warned next time I won't be stopping him." Sontium said in an assertive voice.

Malfoy was about to retort when he and his friends were flung from the compartment and the door locked it self shut. Harry had is wand out. Sontium was looking at Harry. "What" snapped Harry, "you warned him. He was getting on my nerves." "Harry you can't go around blasting people that get on your nerves." "You can't?" "No it bad manners. Plus you should you should learn to deal with such people. Now if he hasn't complained to any one go apologize to him." "Ok but if he tries any thing can I change him to a toad?" "HARRY" "Ok, ok no changing Malfoy in to a toad." With that Harry left to find Malfoy.

The others in the compartment were studded. First by Harry's magical display and secondly by the conversation that took place between the two. "What was all that about?" Hermione asked. "Does Harry know human transfiguration? I heard transfiguration is very difficult, isn't it?"

"Calm down Hermione. Well I am sort of Harry's guardian. Yes and no." was Sontium reply to Hermione. "You are of the same age as him so how can you be his guardian?" Tonks asked. "What do you mean by yes and no?" Neville asked.

"Well aren't you people so full of question. I said I am 'sort of' his guardian. Not his real guardian. After his parents death Harry was taken in by my father. So he is Harry's real guardian but since I am the more responsible one Tonks, I have to look after him. Neville the last parts were answers to Hermione's question in the order she asked."

"Harry was with your family. I thought he was kidnapped. The was a country wide search for him." Tonks said. "All the aurors were searching for him for two years before giving up." She added.

"I have read about it in…" Hermione couldn't finish her sentence. "What you have heard and read" he said looking at Tonks and Hermione "is a lie. This lies was spread by Albus Dumbledore."

Neville and Hermione stared defending Dumbledore and arguing with Sontium. "You may have regard Dumbledore as a wizarding god or the next Merlin. But in reality he is no better than Voldemort. If not worse." "How could you say that? He is the best headmaster Hogwarts has ever had." "Tell me Neville and Hermione; after Dumbledore took over headmastership of Hogwarts that the standards of education have dropped. Check the record if you don't believe me. The number of subjects has reduced in the last century. The inter house rivalry is at its peak. Now Hermione in the non-magical world would a school headmaster be allowed to be the head of the parliament, head of U.N and a headmaster of the school at the same time?"

"No but…"Hermione started. "Albus Dumbledore is all that at the same time. He is the headmaster of Hogwarts. He is the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards it is a body similar to the U.N but more powerful and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot who is like the head of parliament and the supreme court judge rolled into one. He mainly manipulates people from behind the scene."

They all wanted to protest but knew that Sontium's tone left no room for arguments. Hermione's belief on authority figures was question. Neville and Tonks both grew up in the world which hailed Dumbledore as the second coming of Merlin found the hard to digest. Tonks knew in deep within her heart that Sontium was saying truth. Dumbledore hadn't tried to help her. He could have easily intervened in her situation.

Harry returned to the compartment and looked at the somber faces of the people inside. "Harry you don't really believe that Dumbledore is a bad person, do you?" Hermione inquired in a pleading tone. "Don't get me started on him Hermione. He is the reason that my parents are dead. My godfather is in Azkaban prison for 10 years. He tried to place me in an abusive home. He went against my parents will. He tried to take over my family vaults with a fake will." During his speech he had started to release a lot of magical power.

An announcement was made about arriving in Hogsmeade in five minutes. Hermione and Tonks left to change their cloths.

As the trains stopped at Hogsmeade station the got out and heard a giant yelling for the first years to come to him. Tonks left for the carriages.

Author note :- 1) the pairings haven't been decided yet. Do you want a Harry/multi or Harry/single woman.

2) Please review.


	4. Sorting Pt 1

**sorting pt 1`**

Hagrid was a big man. Harry thought he might be a half giant. Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. "C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Harry could clearly see in the dark. His eyes were enhanced due to the addition of elvin characteristics.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here." There was a loud "Oooooh!" The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. "No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Sontium were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

A soft magical pulse could be felt around Hogwarts. It seemed the castle itself was waking up from deep slumber. Dumbledore felt changes taking place inside Hogwarts but ignored then as he didn't understand the meaning of the changes occurring.

They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. By this time Hogwarts for the first time in 800 years was pulsing with magical energy. It was welcoming its old master back.

The ghosts, sorting hat and Dumbledore's phoenix could sense a shift in the magic of castle. The sorting hat chuckled to itself thinking about the interesting time ahead.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them. "Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. "See I told you he will return", Sontium said to Neville. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. "Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the great hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously. The only two people who weren't nervous were Harry and Sontium.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered on Harry and Sontium. Those two stood out. They were dressed like noble men. Harry smirked at her and gave her a wink. 'Typical Potter' she thought 'they all had that flair and arrogance. Severus life might become hell once again.' She was happy that Harry didn't have to live with those horrible muggles. She helped Dumbledore to search for Harry because she was worried about his safety.

When she looked at Sontium she felt his power. She knew that this kid wasn't to be crossed. She realized that he must be the heir of the Ambrosius family. She wondered that 'if he is so powerful now; how powerful would he become when he come of age.' She had heard rumors about the power of Ambrosius family but they didn't prepare her for this. She was terrified at the thought ever facing the head of Ambrosius family at the same time she wondered how power the head might be. '_For your shake professor I hope you don't ever find out.'_ Sontium telepathically told McGonagall. She stared at him for a movement. She brushed of the incident thinking that it might have been her imagination and left the chamber.

In reality Sontium was messing with her head. He was enjoying playing mind games with her. She should have helped Tonks to control her power in a better manner.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" one of the girls asked. "They take a test." Harry Stated. "How do you know this. I read Hogwarts a history and nothing about a test was mentioned in it", Hermione added in an 'I am better than thou' tone. Nearly everyone looked terrified. Sontium was laughing at Harry's antics. This was the first time he was with people of his own age group. Hermione looked at him and said, "Aren't you worried about the test. Hope I have learned enough to pass it." At this he burst out laughing. He said, "Hermione you can't fail the test don't worry. Harry is messing with you all. They judge our character and personality. The placement is done according to what suits us the best." Many in the crowd heaved a sigh of relief.

Many people screamed as ghost began to float into the room through the rear wall. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -" "My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?"

"Waiting to be sorted." Answered Harry. "Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

They walked to the Great Hall. The muggle raised children among them had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

"Hermione I know that you have read the book. There is no need to tell us about it as most of us here already know this fact. Having knowledge is good but you should know how to use it. If you start blurting it out at random times people will only make fun of you. I sure you have experienced this before just try and curtail this habit of your." Hermione looked embarrassed but understood that Sontium was trying to help her.

Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true and unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables, gave a slight bow in Sontium's direction and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!" A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Ambrosius, Sontium" McGonagall called out. There was a buzz amongst the purebloods. The fact that Ambrosius had come to Hogwarts was very big news for them. As Sontium started walking towards the hat, it spoke "It a great honor to have you here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You know that I can't sort you into any of the house. Choose any one of the four." The staff and students were speechless.

Dumbledore had been trying to read Harry's mind since he had entered the Great hall. He had barely heard what the sorting hat had just said. He suddenly realized what the sorting hat had just said. He dumbly looked at Sontium and then at the sorting hat. He was about to order the sorting hat to stop this nonsense. "I choose Gryffindor, Alistair." Sontium answered. "Godric would be happy to have you in his house."

Dumbledore decided to ask the sorting hat about the conversation latter. McGonagall was brought out of her stupor when Sontium called out to her. "Professor you don't mind that I chose Gryffindor, do you?" Sontium asked innocently. "No, not at all please take your seat on the Gryffindor table." McGonagall replied.

The sorting continued as normally after that. Though Harry's sorting took a long time he was sorted into Gryffindor. Hermione and Neville also got sorted to Gryffindor.

McGonagall called out "Weasley, Ronald"…

Authors note :- 1) a cliffhanger here.

2) Should this be a good Ron story or a bad Ron story? Ron bashing should be entertaining but it isn't an essential part of the story.

3) I know that most of this chapter is similar to the book i felt some of the part was need.

Please review.


	5. Sorting Pt 2

**Sorting pt 2**

Recap: _The sorting continued as normally after that. Though Harry's sorting took a long time he was sorted into Gryffindor. Hermione and Neville also got sorted to Gryffindor._

_McGonagall called out "Weasley, Ronald"_…

No one stepped forward. McGonagall looked around and called out, "Ronald Weasley please stepped forward." It was then that Dumbledore realized that both Percy and Ronald Weasley were missing. He was angry at Ron for missing a golden opportunity of befriending Harry. He told Minerva to continue with the sorting.

Blaise Zabini was the last one to be sorted he got sorted into Slytherin. Dumbledore still wondering about the missing Weasleys stood and gave a welcoming speech. After the speech a large feat appeared on each table.

Half way during the feast the great hall door burst open. An angry looking red head woman was followed by two red head boys. Dumbledore seeing an angry Molly Weasley stood up and tried to stop her from exploding. But he was too slow. "That no good brat didn't show up. We waited just as you told us to. The barrier at king cross sealed us out. Both Percy and Ron missed the train because of him. My poor Ron also missed his sorting because of him. Do something about it Professor." Molly screeched out. This made Harry wonder weather the woman was a part banshee.

"Calm down Molly, Ron may be a little late but he hasn't missed being sorted. Percy go take your seat. I will have a word with you latter for such an indecent behavior. Go to my office and wait for me there." Dumbledore added the last part more forcefully putting his magic behind the words to make sure Molly obeys him.

Ron was sorted into Gryffindor house. He joined his elder brother Percy at the table. He pounced on the food in front of him as if he was getting food for the first time in months. This action disgusted many around him. Ron just ignored them and continued eating like his life depended on it.

During their meal the Gryffindor house ghost greeted them. He asked Sontium, "Why did the sorting hat give you a choice to decide your own house?" "Alistair already answered your question," was Sontium's answer. The conversation turned to other house ghosts. The meal was a pleasant one.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding and so on.

As Harry helped himself to a treacle tart, the talk turned to their families. "I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him." The others laughed.

Ron finally who had finally manage gobbled down his dessert said with a full mouth; "I am a pureblood and have six siblings." It came out ''. Everyone looked at him in disgust. "Learn some manners before speaking. You shouldn't speak with you mouth full."Hermione lectured. Ron had the decency to look embarrassed.

Hermione turned her attention to the other Weasley and noticed he had a prefect's batch on him. She started talking to him about lessons, "I do hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult-"; "You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing - ".

Harry looked up at the High Table. Dumbledore was still trying to read his mind. Snape was seething at him. Like Dumbledore even he had tried to read Harry's mind and failed. Harry looked at him and gave an innocent smile. This made Snape angrier. The other teachers were busy talking amongst themselves.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent. "Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. "First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry looked at Sontium through the corner of his eye and gave him a smirk. Harry was well aware that Dumbledore might try ant test him.

Percy frowning at Dumbledore said, "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere – the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least." "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. "Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest. "Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. They stop when a bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him. "Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves - show yourself" A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered. "Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross- legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks. "Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!" He swooped suddenly at them. He hit an invisible barrier in front of Sontium and Harry. Peeves looked into Sontium eyes and hightailed out of there. Other thought that Peeves for some unknown reason got scared of Sontium. "Well I guess we just found the second thing that Peeves is scared off. How did you do that by the way?" Percy asked Sontium.

Sontium just ignored Percy and continued to walk ahead. At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. "Password?" she said. "Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it - Neville needed a leg up - and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs. Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase - they were obviously in one of the towers - they found their beds at last: Six four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Four trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed.

Harry and Sontium expanded their trunks and changed their clothes. "So did you like Hogwarts Harry?" Sontium asked. "It seems like an interesting place. Was the red head woman waiting for me?" Harry asked. "Yep. She is one of Dumbledore's lackeys. Get some sleep Harry tomorrow will be having a lot of fun."

Authors note :- 1) Well Ron will be dumb not evil.

2) Molly on the other hand will be a completely a different story.

3) The fun is about to begin

Please review.


	6. Next Morning

**Next Morning**

************** Headmaster's office Hogwarts***************

Angry Molly was shouting at Dumbledore's throat, "I don't care what you say professor; I want that marriage contract signed." A frustrated Dumbledore tried to explain the situation to her, "Molly try and understand the problem we are in. We don't know who the boy's guardian is at this moment. I tried to read his mind but couldn't get a thing from it. I have told Snape to use force to destroy the barrier around the boys mind. Once they are down all our problems would be solve. I would have his guardian arrested and Harry would be completely under my control." "Alright; I will hold you to your words. Good bye." With that Molly stepped into the fire place and vanished.

Dumbledore breathed a sigh of relief as soon as she left. He kept reminding him self that he need Molly the way she was so not to enchant her. Dumbledore thought about Harry's mental shield, they were very advance for a first year student. It was clear that Harry's magical guardian was a smart man. He had ensured Harry knew enough to be able to defend his mind. He had heard from Severus that Harry had blasted his godson out of the train compartment just for fun when Draco had just gone to greet him. He needed to put Harry on a leash very fast. He could let the savior of the wizarding world get arrogant. It was good that Severus had planned to give a detention to the boy tomorrow.

He had tried to get answers from the sorting hat about Sontium's sorting. But the hat had refused to answer any questions. So he decided to keep a close eye the Sontium kid too.

************** Great Hall***************

The next day Harry and Sontium arrived very late for breakfast. It wasn't like they overslept or any thing they just wanted the entire student body present when Snape confronted them. Both of them casually strolled to the Gryffindor table. As soon as they sat down to have their breakfast Snape appeared behind them.

"You arrogant little brat. You think just because of your fame you can blast anyone and get away with it. Just like your father. He was arrogant too and felt he could do what ever he wanted. It's about time someone taught you Potters some manners. Detentions with me at six o'clock don't be late."

Both Sontium and Harry looked at Snape. "It seems to me professor that you are the one with no manners. Didn't you mother teach you that it's bad manners to interrupt someone when they are eating?" Harry asked Snape.

The entire great hall felt silent. This was the first time ever; someone student had dared to back answer Snape and insult him at the same time. Many Gryffindors feared for Harry's life. Snape was furious. He was formulating ways to torture this Potter brat.

"Ignore him Harry. He just seems to be that type of person holds grudge with people for far too long." Sontium said to Harry. "Yah. He your right for some odd reason he still hold a grudge against my dead father." Harry replied. He looked at Snape and said, "Do you mind professor I am trying to eat here. If you want to talk to me about some things wait for me to finish my breakfast then we can talk to your hearts content." Snape was getting angrier by the minute. He was very close to removing his wand and hexing the pair of them.

The entire great hall was watching the interaction between Snape and the two Gryffindors closely. Snape for some odd reason seemed to be immobilized. Sontium finished his plate and said "Still here professor. Harry wouldn't be serving any detention with you or for that matter any one for his action on the train. He was well within is rights to blast the poof Malfoy and his goons out of the compartment."

"No he can't do as he pleases and get away with it boy. You better mind your tongue or else…" Snape said in a threatening voice. Dumbledore stopped the other teachers from interfering as he wanted to see how the interaction panned out.

Sontium eyes narrowed. The clear cloudless sky of the great hall changed to dark and stormy with thunder clouds. He said in a low and a spine chilling voice "Don't ever threaten me if you know what is good for you." Snape for the first time in his life was truly terrified. He did not fear the dark lord but he felt terrified of the little first year.

The sky returned to its normal colour. Dumbledore stood up and said "my boy you can't threaten a Hogwarts professor. You would also be having a detention."

"First of all old man; you can't tell me what I can do or can't do. Secondly; I won't be severing any detention. That goes for Harry too. Thirdly; if you want your pet 'Death Eater' at Hogwarts keep him on a tight leash. If not then he would be the first one to know why my family is respected and feared." Sontium told Dumbledore.

The entire great hall was stunned by the events. A first year students and not only insulted Snape they had the audacity to stand up against Dumbledore the most powerful wizard of their time. Some of the older students who knew what a 'Death Eater' was; were wondering how Dumbledore could allow Snape to teach here.

Dumbledore was very angry at Sontium's audacity. He knew that now was a time to do some damage control. "Professor Severus Snape is a change man. He repented for his past mistakes. He is no more a 'Death Eater' than I am." He said in a grand fatherly tone. "Harry will be punished for blasting Draco Malfoy out of the train compartment and you will also be punished for insulting people."

"Are you dumb professor? What part of 'I was well within my rights to blast Malfoy out of the compartment' didn't you understand? I just apologized to him latter because Sontium said and I quote here 'Its bad manners to blast people.' As an heir of the most ancient and the noble house of Potter I am well within my right to dismiss Malfoy heir forcefully from my presence when doesn't leave when he is asked to do so. I thought as the head of Wizengamot you should know this rule. As for Sontium insulting Malfoy; he did so because Malfoy had shown an unusual interest in me. So he was saying his observations. You can't be punished for observing something out loud, can you?"

Malfoy was turning red with anger. He would have his revenge. He was a Malfoy after all.

Authors note: - it's a short chapter. Next one will be a long one.

Please review.


	7. Classes

**Classes**

Professor McGonagall was in two minds; should she berate her two Gryffindors or just laugh at the absurd situation. She felt her assessment of Sontium was correct. He wasn't a person to be messed with. She started handing out the time table for the upcoming year.

The other head of houses taking McGonagall's lead also started distributing time tables.

Dumbledore was going over his plans to get the two boys under his control. This encounter had made things difficult for him. Harry seemed too independent and self confident for his liking. Sontium was a totally different case. He couldn't figure out why the heir of Ambrosius family was interested in Potter.

The school life was after that was pretty normal. Well normal as it can get in a magical school. Whispers followed Harry and Sontium from the moment they had lest the great hall on the first morning. People lining up outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a just look at them, or doubled back to pass them in the corridors again, staring. The older students did this just for assurance that the boy who lived and his friends were alive. Some of them were surprised that they are still alive and were not killed by Snape.

Harry and Sontium didn't mind the attention they were getting. More or less the two of them ignored it. They did make few friends from different houses and years this way. Harry really liked making new friend. Though he was brought up with love and care he didn't have any human friends will growing up. He could easily make out when someone was trying to befriend him for his fame or was trying to be a genuine friend.

Sontium didn't expand his friend circle. He really didn't care about making new friends. He used most of his free time with Tonks or tried to anyway. He gave Tonks a book on occlumency when she agreed with his vies on Dumbledore. Tonks was impressed with him. She was amazed with his knowledge. He helped her understand the basics of occlumency. Within few days they had become close friends.

Daphne Greengrass a Slytherin had tried to talk with Sontium without getting into trouble with her house mates. She had approached him when he was with Tonks in a secluded section of the library. When Sontium left Tonks for few minutes to talk with her; Tonks felt a bit of jealousy towards Daphne. He returned shortly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a smiling Daphne leave the library and wondered what the conversation was about.

Sontium and Harry didn't have trouble navigating through the school as the other first years did. Hermione and Neville didn't hang out with them because of their behavior on the first day of school. Sontium told Harry not to worry and they will come around eventually. Ron Weasley had tried to befriend Harry many times but he had ignored Ron's friendship as he knew Dumbledore had put Ron up to it.

Argus Filch the care taker was on the look out for trouble makers. He tried to make the life of students miserable. In reality he hated the job as the care taker. He was a general in Gellert Grindelwald army. His magic was taken away by Grindelwald after he had tried to betray him. He was envious of all the students with magic as he had become a squib himself.

Filch owned a cat called Mrs. Norris, a scrawny, dust-colored creature with bulging, lamp like eyes just like Filch's. She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later. Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone (except perhaps the Weasley twins) and could pop up as suddenly as any of the ghosts. The students all hated him, and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs. Norris a good kick.

Mrs. Norris wasn't a normal cat. She was a witch who was permanently transfigured into a cat by Gellert Grindelwald as she was Argus Filch's lover. Tormenting the students was all they could do to get some happiness back in their life.

Harry got bored in nearly all the classes he had attended so far. He knew the most of the stuff any way. The only new stuff he had learned so far was what Sontium taught him at night secretly. Now he understood why Santranium had waited to teach him more advance magic without making a magical focus even though he was good at wandless magic. With a magical focus found out that his magic got more organized. After making his wand his proficiency in wandless magic also increased. He got more attuned with his magical core. This was possible because he made his own wand. Sontium had told him that a wand in the olden time was used only by young wizards to help them gain control over their magic. The adults normally did all magic wandlessly. Only the most powerful wizards or witches used foci such as a staff or swords. They really didn't need them but they kept it for showing off their power. Powerful wizards were always known for their showmanship.

To summarize the classes so far; they had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. They went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout; she was the head of Hufflepuff house. They learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for. Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while most students scribbled down names and dates, and got Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up. Harry used quick quotes quills to take note while he meditated. Sontium didn't bother to go to the history class. He spent the time with Tonks in the library as she had a free period then.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight.

Harry just hope today's transfiguration class would be interesting. So far in all the classes they had worked only on the theory aspect of the class and not the practical one.

As they took their seats professor McGonagall started her lecture. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. Harry wasn't very impressed with her work. He just couldn't wait to get started. After taking a lot of stupid (stupid according to Harry any way) notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle.

Both Sontium and Harry transformed their matches into the needles on their first tries. Harry's matchstick was now looking like a normal needle. Sontium's matchstick was transformed into the most beautiful needle that McGonagall had ever seen. The detail workmanship of the carvings on his needle was astonishing. She thought even she couldn't have made a needle like the one de did. She awarded him 50 points for his work and kept the needle with her. She gave Harry 10 points. Most of the Gryffindors were happy because their house received so many points. Hermione was the only other student who managed to partially change her match.

Defense against the Dark Arts turned out to be a joke. Quirrell turned out to be a very timid and scared fellow.

On Friday they had Double Potions with the Slytherins. Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he skipped over Sontium's name but paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new – celebrity who thinks he is too good to be serving detentions." Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. He glanced momentarily at Sontium and turned away with a hint of fear.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word; Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." He looked at Harry when he said the last part.

More silence followed this little speech. Most of the students exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead. Harry and Sontium sat back and relaxed. Harry was planning to get back at Snape for insulting his father earlier this week.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"That depends 'sir'." Harry added the last part latter. "If mixed properly you should get a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. If done be a dunderhead; say someone like you the potion would be a poison."

"What did you say Potter? How dare you call me a dunderhead? You shall suffer for this you insolent brat." Snape roared at Harry. "Hey you insulted us first. I don't take insults for riff raff like you."

"I will have you expelled for this. I am going to bring your ego down Potter. You're just as arrogant as your father was. He paid for it didn't he. The dark lord killed him. The fool he though he could stand up to a wizards of the dark lords caliber." Snape said in a vicious manner.

Harry was getting angrier by the second. All he wanted to do was blast Snape into oblivion. His magic flared up. "No, Harry don't do it. Now is not the time to blast him into oblivion. When the time is right I won't stop you. You better continue with your lecture professor and stop insulting Harry's family." Sontium added the last part in a commanding voice. Snape was force to obey his order. "Dumbledore's influence can't keep him in Hogwarts forever" Harry muttered under his breath.

"Mr. Weasley, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Snape said switching his target.

Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Ron didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. He tried not to look at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter.

"I don't know, sir" was Ron's reply. "I had hoped at least someone in Gryffindor would have opened their books before coming to the class. Alas! My expectations were too high." Snape said in a dramatic manner. Most of the Slytherins laughed hard at the Gryffindors.

Ron's face was turning red with embarrassment. Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand.

"Mr. Thomas, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling. "I don't know," said Dean quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?" A few people laughed; Dean caught Seamus's eye, and Seamus winked.

Snape, however, was not pleased. "Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. Hermione was on the verge of tears. Snape smiled vindictively at Harry.

Harry turned to Sontium and asked, "Please can I punish him now? Attacking my dead family is one thing but attacking my friend is completely different." "No you are not going to be punishing him…" Sontium replied. "As if a potter can do any thing to me." Snape said arrogantly. "I am." Sontium added.

As Sontium said those words Snape fell to the ground screaming. He was clutching his head and shaking violently. He started thrashing on the floor.

Snape was in pain. He had never felt so much pain in his life. The dark lord's Cruciatus Curse felt like a mild sting hex compared to the pain he was in. All coherent thoughts slowly diapered from his mind as the pain increased.

Draco Malfoy tired to help his godfather. He was stuck to his chair. No matter how hard he tried to get up he couldn't.

As the pain had suddenly started it stopped. Snape tried to stand up but fell back down on is face. The Gryffindors laughed at this.

Draco finally managed to stand up. In doing so he ripped a part of his robe. A large part of his robe was still stuck to the seat. His underwear was showing it was white with pink hearts on it. The Slytherins started laughing at Draco; the Gryffindors joined the shortly.

Meanwhile Harry went to comfort Hermione. She was oblivious to her surroundings. She was happy that her friend was supporting her.

Snape finally managed to stand up with the support of his desk. He was feeling tired and weak. He barely managed to sit on his desk. Snape collapsed on the desk.

Seeing that Snape wasn't getting up Sontium stood up and left the room. The Gryffindors followed suite.

Draco rushed to the Slytherin dormitory to change his clothes. Blaise Zabini rushed to the hospital wing to get Madam Pomfrey.

Daphne was one of the very few students who had an inkling as to what had happened. She was completely astonished. Sontium somehow had managed to torture Snape with a wand or saying an incantation.

************** On the way towards Gryffindor tower ***************

"Hey man what did you do to him?" Dean asked Sontium. "Me? I didn't do anything was Sontium's innocent reply. Dean, Seamus and Ron decided to go to the great hall.

"You attacked a Hogwarts teacher you would be expelled." Hermione said in a worried tone. "Hermione the fun has just begun. No way can the likes of Dumbledore expel me. I suggest you just sit back and enjoy the show." Sontium said to Hermione with a mischievous smile.

Authors note :- 1) Draco bashing will be to a minimum most of the time. He doesn't play a big role in the story.

2) I need a beta reader. If anyone is interested please contact me.

Please review.


	8. Flying

**Flying **

Madam Pomfrey was trying to figure out Severus Snape's problem. All here test were showing Snape to be in a perfectly healthy condition. She was about to call St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries when Dumbledore entered.

"What is wrong with him?" he asked with a touch of concern. "I cannot find any thing wrong with him headmaster. I was about to call a healer from St. Mungo's Hospital." She replied.

"He was in class when he collapsed right. So what did the students say?" Dumbledore questioned. "They described something akin to a Cruciatus Curse but he doesn't seem to be suffering from the after effects of one. My guess is that they exaggerate a bit."

Dumbledore started casting some diagnostic charms of his own on Snape. Snape suddenly started screaming in pain. Dumbledore stopped and looked a Snape. He had gone back to normal. Madam Pomfrey looked concerned, "This didn't happen before headmaster what did you do?" "Nothing it was a simple diagnostic charm. You try them again." She tried some charms of her own, nothing happen.

They both were discussing their next move when they heard a soft groan. Snape looked at Dumbledore and said "Water. I need water." Madam Pomfrey went to get a jug of water. Dumbledore took from her and gave it to Snape. For a movement their arms touched. Snape screamed in agony and wet his bed.

************** Gryffindor first year boy's dorm***************

"So, what exactly did you do to Snape?" Harry asked Sontium when they were alone. "Not much; just showed him what true pain feels like. The best part about it is Snape will be in constant pain if and when he comes into contact with his friends/mentor/lover. Either physically or magically. In short he would be in pain when he fells a short of connection with the person." Sontium replied. "Good, let him suffer. How long will the curse last." Harry inquired with just a hint of concern. "That depends on his behavior towards the student body in general. So I am guessing forever." They both laughed at this.

************** Headmaster's office Hogwarts***************

Dumbledore was pondering about Snape's problem. He had never seen anything like this before in his life. He got the general idea of what went on in the class for most of the Slytherin student's mind. They weren't very useful. All they had seen was Snape having and argument with Harry. Then Snape suddenly falling to the ground holding his head.

All he could think of was that some sort of accidental magic from Harry did this to Snape. He was going to have a word with Harry to keep his temper in check. Snape had already suffered enough in his life. He shouldn't suffer more at the hands of the son of his enemy. It pained Dumbledore to see Snape in this condition. Though he was recovering well Harry shouldn't have gotten angry in the first place to put Snape in harms way inside a classroom. Harry should not get angry for trivial matters. He was supposed to be the savior of the wizarding world. He should always take the morally high ground. He would definitely have a word with Harry soon.

************** Gryffindor tower***************

Few days after the incident, life for Sontium and Harry had returned backed to normal. They spotted a notice pinned up in the Gryffindor common room. 'Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday' - and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together.

Harry was excited at the prospect of flying again.

************** Great hall***************

The next day Malfoy was bragging about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters. He wasn't the only one, though: the way Seamus Finnigan told it, he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. Even Ron would tell anyone who'd listen about the time he'd almost hit a hang glider on Charlie's old broom. Everyone from wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly. Ron had already had a big argument with Dean Thomas, who shared their dormitory, about soccer. Ron couldn't see what was exciting about a game with only one ball where no one was allowed to fly. Harry had caught Ron prodding Dean's poster of West Ham soccer team, trying to make the players move. Harry was amazed at Ron's lack of knowledge about non magical people. He had heard that Ron's father was a muggle loving fanatic.

Harry and Sontium were the only two non muggle born or muggle raised first year students who didn't brag about their flying skill. Well other than Neville of course. Neville had never been on a broomstick in his life, because his parents had never let him near one. Privately, Harry felt they had good reason, because Neville managed to have an extraordinary number of accidents even with both feet on the ground. He had asked Sontium to help Neville but Sontium had refused say, "life has no shortcuts, if you want something you have to work for it. Neville needs some confidence. He is a late bloomer. His family was on the verge of disowning him for being a squib. You can help him and give him time he will come out of his shell."

Hermione Granger was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was. This was something you couldn't learn by heart out of a book - not that she hadn't tried. At breakfast on Thursday she bored them all stupid with flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called 'Quidditch Through the Ages'. Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later. Harry had tried to clam Hermione down to no avail. She kept on frantically reading the book a loud for tips and tricks in flying. Everybody else was very pleased when Hermione's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the mail.

A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his mother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke. Ron asked Neville about it.

"It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things – this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red - oh..." His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, "You've forgotten something..."

Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand.

Ron jumped to his feet. He was half hoping for a reason to fight Malfoy all week long. Professor McGonagall was about to intervene when she was stopped by Dumbledore.

See this Harry who was sitting next to Neville decided to join the fray. "Give Neville his Remembrall back Malfoy or you and your buddies will know what happens when you cross a Potter or their friends. You have been warned."

Dumbledore was not happy with the development. Harry was too well versed in wizarding customs for his liking. He had just issued an official warning to Draco Malfoy. He had hoped that Harry didn't grow up to be someone like this. This way he would be very difficult to control.

Malfoy was about to give the Remembrall back when Snape said "threatening students are we now Potter. You shall have a detention with me now no flying for you." Harry was glanced at Sontium through the corner of the eye when Snape showed up. He was eating his breakfast and completely ignoring the situation until Snape started to talk.

"No he won't be spending detention with you." Sontium said sharply. "You should know the difference between a threat and a warning professor. Or you ignorant about the difference just like you are ignorant about manners. I didn't expect some lowlife like you to know the wizarding customs anyway. So I will explain it to a fool like you 'If Malfoy didn't give the Remembrall back Harry could challenge him to a wizards duel to death even thought Malfoy is a minor after an official warning.'" Snape paled at the implication of the statement at the same time he was very angry at Sontium for talking like he was an ignorant fool. He turned away muttering angry words under his breath.

Dumbledore didn't like this one bit. Sontium came from a powerful magical family. If he was going to interfere in his plans he would be dealt with one way or another. He would have to plan his next move carefully.

Neville thanked Ron and Harry for standing up to Malfoy for him. Ron jus went back to shoving food into his mouth with out acknowledging Neville. Hermione started berating Sontium for insulting the teacher. Harry was happy that Hermione got her mind on something other than worry about flying.

************** The open space near Forbidden Forest***************

At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry, Sontium and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.

The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty one broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Harry had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk. "Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles. He looked up to Sontium. Sontium winked back at Harry and his broom transformed into a newer version of the school broom. This transformation went completely unnoticed.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!"'

Harry's and Sontium's brooms jumped into their hands at once, but it was one of the few that did. Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Harry knew that brooms were semi-sentient, could tell when you were afraid; there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground.

"Don't worry Neville. Every thing will be all right." Harry called out to Neville. Neville took a deep breath and said "up" with lot more confidence and self belief. His broom jumped into his hands. Hermione tried to follow Harry's advice but her broom didn't respond to her command at all. She bent down and picked her broom up.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Ron was delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years. He had a smile of a Cheshire cat.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three - two -"

But Hermione, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips. Her worst fear was fear of failure. She put all he might in kicking her self of the ground.

Hermione was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle - twelve feet - twenty feet – forty feet. Her broom was spiraling out of control. She tried to hold on to the broom for her dear life. Hermione lost her grip and fell. Seeing this Harry flew up on his modified school broom to catch Hermione. He caught Hermione in mid air at the height of twenty feet. She had passed out. Harry thought she looked cute in his arms.

Harry slowly landed. Madam Hooch checked up on her. She was about to cast an Ennervate on Hermione when Harry stopped her. Hermione was slowly regaining consciousness. She blushed when she realized that her head was in Harry's lap. She thanked Harry for saving her by kissing him on the cheek. Harry after receiving that kiss was on cloud 9.

The perfect movement for Harry was ruined by Professor McGonagall. She shouted his name at top of her lungs. She was running towards them at a speed faster than some her age should be able to achieve.

"Never - in all my time at Hogwarts -." Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "- how dare you - might have broken your neck - Madam Hooch was more than capable in halting Ms. Granger's fall."

"Potter, follow me, now." Harry caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's triumphant faces as he left, walking behind Professor McGonagall. He knew nothing bad could happen to him right now otherwise Sontium would have been with him.

Professor McGonagall was sweeping along without even looking at him; he had to jog to keep up. Up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside and still Professor McGonagall didn't say a word to him. She wrenched open doors and marched along corridors with Harry trotting merrily behind her.

Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside. "Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?" Wood? Thought Harry, bewildered; why would McGonagall wanted to see the Quidditch captain? Then it clicked. He was going to be on the Quidditch team. Wood, a burly fifth-year boy came out of Flitwick's class looking confused. "Follow me, you two," said Professor McGonagall, and they marched on up the corridor, Wood looking curiously at Harry.

"In here." Professor McGonagall pointed them into a classroom that was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard. "Out, Peeves!" she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face the two boys.

"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood - I've found you a Seeker." Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight. "Are you serious, Professor?"

"No, she is professor McGonagall. Sirius is my godfather." Harry said in mild amusement. McGonagall paled at this. "You know about him?" she asked. "Yes my guardian told me about him." said Harry in a tone to chage the topic of the converstion.

"I am absolutely sure Woods," said Professor McGonagall crisply. "The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?"

"It was my first time on a school broom. I am quite a skilled flier though not as good as Sontium." Harry replied cheekily.

"Is Mr. Ambrosius a better flier than you?" professor McGonagall asked. "He is way better than me. But he probably won't be interested in playing Quidditch." Harry answered.

"Why not? If he good he should play for the house team." Woods said. "You try convincing him."Harry told woods.

The trio headed back to the area where the flying lessons were conducted. Sontium was in a mid air conversation with Daphne. McGonagall called him towards them. He headed towards them at the speed of 100mph. 10 times faster than the school broom could go. He stopped, swirled of his broom and landed grace fully in front of them. When McGonagall and Wood got the speaking abilities back they ordered him to be on the Quidditch team. Sontium said "I am not interested in playing Quidditch. Though I can be a substitute; if you all want. I don't take part in competitive event. It becomes totally unfair for the opposition when I play."

"All my life I have never seen a student not interested in playing Quidditch," McGonagall told Sontium.

"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. Flattened in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks..."

"Don't bother professor. If Harry is on the Quidditch team he can get his own broom. The first year's students usually aren't good fliers hence they are banned from getting brooms to school. Getting on to the Quidditch team negates that rule. You can check it out in Hogwarts rulebook." Sontium told McGonagall.

She was use to Sontium correcting her about the rules by now. He had changed many things in Hogwarts by now. Many of the rules he brought to light were about promoting inter house unity. Now Miss Tonks has her meal on Gryffindor table with Sontium. She turned to Harry and said, "Your father would have been proud of you Harry," she added "he was an excellent Quidditch player himself."

"I known that professor" Harry replied.

************** Great hall***************

Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle appeared at the Gryffindor table. "Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back?" Malfoy said with a smirk. Harry completely ignored him and continued his conversation with Hermione. "I shall not be ignored Potter," Malfoy shouted. "I challenge you to a wizards duel tonight. Do you except."

Authors note :- 1) A cliffhanger here. What do you think will happen next?

2) I need a beta reader. If anyone is interested please contact me.

3) This story will be a Harry/multi but the pairing may not occur at the same time.

Please review.


	9. The Duel

**The Duel**

bensdad: Dumbledore is a master manipulator. To manipulate people he needs to have information about them. He is observing Harry and Sontium to find out more about them. He also knows that if an early confrontation between him and Harry goes bad then there won't be a way to get Harry under his control. First he will try to gain Harry's trust. Sontium is trying to push Snape and Dumbledore to their limits so at least one of them snaps and tries to lash out at them.

Harry looked up at Malfoy skeptically. "Do you know what a wizards duel is fool?" Harry asked. "Of course I do. I am a pureblood." Malfoy said arrogantly. "I know that is why I asked you. You're a pureblood."Harry replied.

Malfoy was turning red with anger. "What do you mean by that Potter? Are you scared to face me?" he said angrily.

"You said that you know about 'wizards duel' Malfoy then you should also know that they are fought over something or someone. For example 'A wizard's duel to death' you are fighting for your life or 'A wizard's duel for honor' you fight for you honor. You will have to offer something of importance for me to accept the duel otherwise leave now." Harry said evenly.

Malfoy thought for a movement and offered, "I will give you…"

"You have nothing of value Malfoy. You don't have a family fortune or any object of significant value. Honor means nothing to you so that option is out of the way. You life doesn't count for much in my books. You can offer me your soul in return though." Seeing confusion on Malfoy's face Sontium added, "What Harry here means is that if you lose the battle then your soul will become Harry's servant for as long as Harry lives. Do you agree to the terms of the duel?"

Malfoy paled after hearing this. His plan was to get Harry and his friends in trouble with Filch. But now this duel had gone up to a whole new level. He couldn't risk his soul in a stupid duel. He thought it would be wise to back out now. "I, Draco Malfoy the heir of the Malfoy family do here by withdraw the challenge of wizarding duel with Harry Potter" Malfoy said in a formal voice.

Dumbledore hearing only the last part of the conversation was wondering why Malfoy withdrew the challenge. He would have allowed them to go though with the duel. He tried to get information out of Sontium's mind.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I am wondering has anyone told you did this before or not that reading minor's mind is forbidden by the rules of Hogwarts, the ministry of magic and the International Confederation of Wizards." Sontium called out loudly.

Dumbledore immediately was surprised by the turn of events. "I do know the rules Mr. Ambrosius. Why did you feel it was necessary to inform me about this rule?" Dumbledore asked in a grandfatherly manner. He was calm on the out side but on the inside he was seething for being caught by a first year student. Harry had managed to only bock him; but he thought Harry might have a natural resistance so he had ordered Snape to break it during the detentions.

"Don't play that 'grandfather' card with me headmaster. You know very well why I informed you about this rule." Sontium said in a very strong voice. "No I don't understand Mr. Ambrosius care to enlighten me." Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly manner.

Sontium stood up and said, "Well if you want to be a stubborn old man than you can consider it as a warning headmaster. If you ever try to read my mind again the consequences will be severe. Mind you I am not talk about the action International Confederation of Wizards or the Wizengamot will take against you for trying to rape the mind of a minor who happens to be heir of one of the most ancient and noble family in the wizarding world." As Sontium was saying this the roof of the great hall had started to crackle with lightning. The windows had started to vibrate. A strong wind had started to blow across the great hall. The candles had been doused by the wind. The only light in the great hall was from the crackling lightning. There was a brief movement of silence followed by the candles roaring back to life with pillars of flame.

"Do I make my self clear old man?" "I have had enough of your nonsense Mr. Ambrosius. You may be a powerful wizard but your no match for me. I will not be spoken to in that tone again. You have to be taught a lesson. I will have a word with your parents and decide your punishment later.

As soon as Dumbledore said these words a bolt of lightning descended from the ceiling and hit him in the chest throwing him backwards. The colour of the ceiling changed from dark to multicoloured one. The colours started swirling in the form of a whirlpool. This whirlpool of colours descended in the center of the great hall. The house tables parted to accommodate the whirlpool. As the whirlpool parted a hood man stood there. All the teachers had their wands out and pointed it towards him.

All they could see was the man's eyes were glowing. Rest of his features were obscured by his hood. He seemed to be fairly tall. He just looked at Quirrell. Quirrell fainted the moment the stranger's eyes made contact with his.

"Lower your wands." The stranger ordered. All the teachers were compelled to obey his orders. Dumbledore stood up and asked "Who are you?" He tried to gain power from the Hogwarts wards to restrict the stranger.

"Hello father" Sontium said slightly bowing his head. He turned to Dumbledore and said "you wanted to have a word with my father, didn't you? I don't think my father is pleased with you for having the audacity for summoning him here."

"Mr. Ambrosius what is the meaning of this. You can't enter and charge into the school like this." Dumbledore said in a confident voice.

The next movement he dropped down his wand screaming in pain and clutching his wand arm. He felt that his hand had been hit by a thousand Cruciatus Curses simultaneously. "You weak pathetic fool. If you ever try to attack my son again in any form then the pain your feeling now would be comparably to a bee sting." Said Sontium's father and disappeared in the same whirlpool of light that he had appeared from.

Seeing Dumbledore's predicament Harry said, "Professor looking at you now reminds be of an old muggle saying '_Never bite_ off _more than_ what _you can chew_' it fits your situation perfectly. I am not the person who would retaliate for trying to read my mind through Legilimency but my friend Sontium is totally different from me." Dumbledore paled at hearing Harry say he knew about the mental attacks. "You should consider your self lucky that you caught my father in a good mood professor." Sontium added with a smirk.

See the look of disbelief on everyone's face Sontium added, "You have no idea what he can to his enemies when he his in a bad mood."

The student body in general except Harry and Sontium were stunned stupid by the display of power they had witnessed. They had just witness the power of the head of the Ambrosius family. He was able to toss Albus Dumbledore the strongest wizard as if he was a rag doll. He was able to magically enter and exit Hogwarts with any problems.

Professor McGonagall thought that her initial guess about the Ambrosius family was correct. The head of the family had brushed passed Dumbledore as if he was nothing. She now was beginning to understand what Sontium meant by his presence on the team would give them an unfair advantage over the opponents.

Authors note :- 1) a short chapter. Next chapter will be longer.

2) Quirrell/ Voldemort was frozen in time by Santranium because he didn't want to deal with him right now.

Please review


	10. Hallowen pt 1

_**Halloween Pt 1**_

The students were leaving the great hall talking about the incident that had just occurred. Albus Dumbledore had been tossed around like a doll by the head of Ambrosius family. Most of the pureblood students were heading to the owlery to inform their parents. They all had grown up hearing the tales of the powerful Ambrosius family but they had witness it for the first time.

"That was a good show you put on in there. I really enjoyed the light show. But who was the hooded man I really doubt that he was your father. Was it Yente speaking in a masculine voice?" Harry told Sontium. "No Harry; that was just an image I created. I don't think my father will ever come to a planet like this ever. He probable will destroy earth in an instant because of all the evil it harbours. Voldemort is just a tip of the iceberg. Yente does miss you but she won't come to Hogwarts unless absolutely necessary for her. The Hogwarts wards can detect her elfish origins." Sontium replied.

"So now what is the plan? How do you think Dumbledore would react?" Harry asked getting a little worried. "Do worry Harry everything will be all right. He will try to make a move against my family. Get us labeled as a dark family. He will try to discredit me. You shouldn't bother you self with such trivial thing. Let him try to slander my so call family name. Dumbledore believes in that he is the only one who knows what is best for the world and tries to manipulate people to achieve his goals. In the bigger picture of life he is nothing but a fool who has delusion of grandeur." Sontium replied placating Harry's fears.

************** Headmaster's office Hogwarts***************

The situation was turning ugly for Dumbledore. There was a wizard who could wandlessly overpower him. Harry knew about his Legilimency attacks. Sontium reveled to the students that he uses Legilimency on them. He needed to try to get the boys under his control. But first he should try and separate Harry and Sontium because together they are formidable opponents to tackle. He would also be trying to use all his contacts all over to get the Ambrosius family down. No one stronger than him should be allowed to exist for the greater good.

He started writing a few letter to people in the ministry, Rita Skeeter and his most trusted associates.

************** Scene break***************

As time passed Dumbledore had tried to use all his connection in the news papers, the ministry and the International Confederation of Wizards to bring down the Ambrosius family name down. Some of them had refused to help him in the matter of discrediting the Ambrosius family. It didn't help the matter that people knew how easily he was defeated by Mr. Ambrosius. Rita Skeeter though did help him and started to paint the head of Ambrosius family as a dark lord. In a couple of days the Daily Prophet contained the first ever retraction written by Rita Skeeter.

This development had caused a lot of stir in common public for Rita was known for her acid tongue and she never wrote retractions. Not even the top ministry officials were able to force Rita to apologize to them in public. This incident had caused Dumbledore to get worried.

The only person unhappier than Dumbledore was Voldemort. He heard the stories that Dumbledore was easily bested in a duel. He had no clue why he had fainted during the time the confrontation took place. He would have loved to seen the old man's ass kicked. The other thing that worried him was that if someone was stronger that Dumbledore by that much they would be stronger than him too. This was something that didn't bode well with him.

Harry was enjoying the time at Hogwarts. He had formed a close friendship with Hermione. He was on good terms with Neville. There were quite a few girls that hung around him all the time.

On a Saturday afternoon Harry, Hermione and Neville were taking a stroll through the castle and exploring new areas that they hadn't seen so far during regular classes. Their exploration leads them to the third floor. They found the door to the entrance of the forbidden corridor locked.

"We shouldn't go there Harry. Dumbledore said…"Hermione began but was interrupted by Harry, "I don't really care what Dumbledore says Hermione. I want to see the school completely. This is just a locked door Hermione. I want see what is on the other side that Dumbledore says that can kill us painfully. So do you want to come with me or not?" "I will come with you." Neville said. Seeing even Neville will to go in she agreed to against her better judgment.

Sontium realizing that Harry was taking his friends to see fluffy smiled to himself. "What are you smiling at mister." Tonks asked in a mock anger tone thinking he was laughing at her. "Oh I was just thinking about something Tonks," Sontium replied. "What were you thinking about?" Tonks asked. "I guy can have some private thoughts to him self Tonks" Sontium replied.

Harry opened the door and entered the others followed him. Hermione was sure she had walked into a nightmare. She was looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs. It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them.

Seeing that Hermione and Neville were terrified by the sight in front of them Harry said "it's just a three headed dog. Don't worry it is not a hellhound" trying to calm them down. The dogs growling didn't help his attempts.

Hermione and Neville turned and started running as fast as they could. Harry sighed seeing his friends leave him. Sontium had told that Hermione and Neville would start running like hell from here. Guess he lost the bet he made. He left the corridor and locked the door. He started heading to the library to tell Sontium.

Hermione and Neville realized that Harry is not with them so they turned back to see what happened to him. They saw him heading to the library with a dejected face. Wondering why he is sad they decided to follow him.

Harry found Sontium sitting with Tonks at the corner table on the far side of the library. He knew that Neville and Hermione were following him. Sontium glanced at him "so you lost the bet? Ready to pay the price?" "Yah I am ready so just tell me the time and place I will do it" Harry said in a dejected tone.

"On _Halloween night during the Halloween ball in great hall." Sontium said. "But that is a little mean don't you think?" Harry pleaded. "No you lost the bet now you will suffer the consequence willing or I will make it worse for you Harry." Sontium said in a playful way. Harry got terrified hearing this, "alright I will do it." He turned to Hermione and Neville "thank you so much for this humiliation" and stormed out of the library. _

_ "What did we do?" a confused Hermione asked. "He just upset that he lost a bet. He will be back to normal soon." "What was the bet? What will he be doing?" an excited Tonks asked._

_ "He made a bet with me that Hermione and Neville wouldn't run from the three headed dog on the third floor. I told him otherwise." Tonks was astonished by the answer. "What?" Hermione shouted "shh….. Keep your voices down." the librarian scolded them. "You knew about the hell hound and didn't tell us. How could Harry gamble on our life like that?" Hermione said in a hushed voice. "First of all that is not a hell hound, it just a three headed dog. Secondly it wouldn't have harmed you. It is only meant to scare the students away. Plus Dumbledore had given many students open invitation to go check the room out. Well, indirectly anyway."Sontium add seeing confusion on Hermione's face._

_ "So? What will Harry have to do now that he has lost the bet?" Tonks asked more interested in the bet than the three headed dog._

_ "How can you be more interested in a stupid bet and not the three headed dog?" Neville asked Tonks. _

_ "Sontium took me to the third floor weeks ago. Fluffy is a very friendly dog he even allowed me to pet him on all his heads." Tonks told a flabbergasted Neville and Hermione._

_ "You'll have to wait till Halloween night to find out. Rest assured the prank will be entertaining." Sontium told them._

On _Halloween_ day Harry was…..

Authors note :- 1) I am ending this part chapter here because the second part will be action packed.

2) Happy new year.


End file.
